The present invention relates to baseball, including baseball cards and a baseball game.
Children feverishly buy baseball cards, but only for a short while. Typically, children are let down following the purchase of their cards and the purchases do not continue. People become disinterested in buying baseball cards for a number of reasons, but one of the main problems with traditional baseball cards is that are only good for collecting.
Thus, baseball cards would be improved if they offered something more that just being a collectible.